The Pretense (Dark Souls Short Story 7)
by MrsLittletall
Summary: Ornstein would never admit that he enjoys being carried around by his tall boyfriend. What a good thing he found an excuse. Relationship: Dragon Slayer Ornstein/Executioner Smough


Ow, that had hurt. Ornstein had tried to make his entrance from the balcony into the great hall more fancy. He had been trying out that somersault move Artorias liked to include into his fighting style. And while it worked out just fine on the ground, when he tried it from the balcony above he messed up the landing and twisted his ankle. Smough was at his side in mere seconds.

„Did you get hurt?", he asked, looking concerned.

„It's nothing serious, I think I only twisted my ankle.", Ornstein answered and tried to get up to see if he could strain the foot. But before he even had managed to pull himself up, Smough had picked him up despite him being in full armour.

"It's about time to end the shift for today anyway, so let's take a look at this foot.", Smough said and carried Ornstein into the room they used to hang out, laying him down on a bench they had made more comfortable with lots of cushions. Smough then helped Ornstein out of his armour and took a look at the injury. Ornstein eyed it as well.

"It's only a bit swollen. Like I said, nothing serious, just a sprain."

"We should still get it treated, it hurts, right?"

"Well yes.", Ornstein had to admit. "Do you think we should get Gwyndolin?"

"I can take care of minor injuries like this just fine.", Smough said and left for a brief moment to return with some bandages that he quickly wrapped around the hurt foot to stabilize it: "Normally, this should heal quickly. But take it easy for now, yes? I'll make us some food."

Ornstein only nodded as answer and then made himself comfortable while waiting for the food. He didn't say anything about it, but being carried by Smough felt nice. It made him feel safe and secure. But he had trouble admitting it. He always felt like he wasn't allowed to enjoy things like this, even with pretty much no one around anymore. It was embedded to deep in his mindset.

After they had eaten, the both of them spent some time just cuddling together, when it suddenly got dark outside. "Huh, time to go to bed.", Ornstein determined. "Do you need help getting there?", Smough asked. Good question, Ornstein wasn't so sure if he could already walk properly with the sprained ankle. He carefully put both feets on the ground and tried to stand up. Even though he managed to do it, it still hurt. "...may be better if you helped me out...", Ornstein whispered. "All right then.", Smough said and picked his boyfriend up. Ornstein just enjoyed the moment and pressed against Smough while being carried.

The next day Ornstein was the first one to be awake. The foot didn't hurt as much anymore, maybe he could walk by himself now. He untangled himself out of Smough's hug and put some pressure on the injured foot. Still hurt, but he could actually walk with a limb. And that felt like a pity. Maybe, just maybe, he shouldn't tell Smough this yet. So when Smough woke up and asked him if he felt better, Ornstein told him that he was still in too much pain to walk by himself. Smough carried him into the kitchen to cook them breakfast after that and Ornstein enjoyed every single second of it.

This continued the next day and the days after that. Even though with every single day Ornstein's injury healed up more so that he had barely trouble to walk by himself anymore, he kept asking Smough for help. But on the fifth day Smough had grown suspicous.

"Hasn't your ankle healed yet? Normally it doesn't take that long.", he asked.

"Well, it still hurts.", Ornstein answered.

"Really? And why have I seen you walk just fine by yourself?"

Shit! Ornstein should have been more careful! He wasn't aware that Smough had seen him. Avoiding Smough's gaze he tried to explain himself: "I am sorry, Smough. I just...liked it when you carried me." Actually, now that this confession was out he felt a bit better.

"Good to know that you at least decided to be honest with me. Because I haven't seen you actually walk. You just told me yourself."

"What? Smough, that was cheap!", Ornstein complained.

"See, doesn't feel good to be lied to, right?" Smough bent down to rough up Ornstein's hair and then leaned in for a hug and a kiss. "If you want to be carried around so badly, why don't you just ask me?", he said and picked Ornstein up.

Ornstein, cuddling into the huge arms of his boyfriend at once, smiled at him and said: "I will."


End file.
